xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipse Gear
Eclipse Gear is heavy head armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. It can be dropped by a various Nebulae during the second visit to Prison Island. Appearance Sources Enemy drops Notes: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!. Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive and do not respawn. Immovable Gonzalez |Area17 = Bionis' Leg |Rate17 = 10.9 |Enemy18 = Territorial Rotbart (XC1) Territorial Rotbart |Area18 = Bionis' Leg |Rate18 = 10.9 |Enemy19 = Dark Hox |Area19 = Bionis' Leg |Rate19 = 9.6 |Enemy20 = Envy Sardi |Area20 = Bionis' Leg |Rate20 = 9.6 |Enemy21 = Leg Tokilos |Area21 = Bionis' Leg |Rate21 = 9.6 |Enemy22 = Magnis Ardun |Area22 = Bionis' Leg |Rate22 = 9.6 |Enemy23 = Royal Caterpile |Area23 = Bionis' Leg |Rate23 = 9.6 |Enemy24 = White Hox |Area24 = Bionis' Leg |Rate24 = 9.6 |Enemy25 = Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) |Area25 = Alcamoth |Rate25 = 9.3 |Enemy26 = Aora Telethia (Eryth Sea) |Area26 = Eryth Sea |Rate26 = 9.3 |Enemy27 = Arel Telethia (Alcamoth) |Area27 = Alcamoth |Rate27 = 9.3 |Enemy28 = Arel Telethia (Eryth Sea) |Area28 = Eryth Sea |Rate28 = 9.3 |Enemy29 = Asara Telethia (Alcamoth) |Area29 = Alcamoth |Rate29 = 9.3 |Enemy30 = Asara Telethia (Eryth Sea) |Area30 = Eryth Sea |Rate30 = 9.3 |Enemy31 = Bizarre Ragoel |Area31 = Eryth Sea |Rate31 = 9.3 |Enemy32 = Bulganon Nebula |Area32 = Eryth Sea |Rate32 = 9.3 |Enemy33 = Carbon Tude |Area33 = Eryth Sea |Rate33 = 9.3 |Enemy34 = Clamorous Dablon |Area34 = Eryth Sea |Rate34 = 9.3 |Enemy35 = Deadly Medorlo |Area35 = Eryth Sea |Rate35 = 9.3 |Enemy36 = Eryth Rhana |Area36 = Eryth Sea |Rate36 = 9.3 |Enemy37 = Goldi Kromar |Area37 = Eryth Sea |Rate37 = 9.3 |Enemy38 = Lograt Kromar |Area38 = Eryth Sea |Rate38 = 9.3 |Enemy39 = Sacred Zagamei |Area39 = Eryth Sea |Rate39 = 9.3 |Enemy40 = Sol Grady |Area40 = Eryth Sea |Rate40 = 9.3 |Enemy41 = Stormy Belagon |Area41 = Eryth Sea |Rate41 = 9.3 |Enemy42 = Trava Kromar |Area42 = Eryth Sea |Rate42 = 9.3 |Enemy43 = Zeldi Kromar |Area43 = Eryth Sea |Rate43 = 9.3 |Enemy44 = Feltl Eks |Area44 = Valak Mountain |Rate44 = 8.6 |Enemy45 = Setor Eks |Area45 = Valak Mountain |Rate45 = 8.6 |Enemy46 = Caura Balgas |Area46 = Prison Island |Rate46 = 8.2 |Enemy47 = Fiendish Auburn |Area47 = Prison Island |Rate47 = 7 |Enemy48 = Powerful Eligos |Area48 = Fallen Arm |Rate48 = 3 |Enemy49 = Wicked Sallos |Area49 = Fallen Arm |Rate49 = 3 |Enemy50 = Primordial Telethia Primordial Telethia (QE) |Area50 = Alcamoth |Rate50 = 0 |Enemy51 = Telethia Arielle Telethia Arielle (QE) |Area51 = Alcamoth |Rate51 = 0 |Enemy52 = Telethia Donnis Telethia Donnis (QE) |Area52 = Alcamoth |Rate52 = 0 |Enemy53 = Telethia Galdo Telethia Galdo (QE) |Area53 = Alcamoth |Rate53 = 0 |Enemy54 = Telethia Galvin Telethia Galvin (QE) |Area54 = Alcamoth |Rate54 = 0 |Enemy55 = Telethia Kaelin Telethia Kaelin (QE) |Area55 = Alcamoth |Rate55 = 0 |Enemy56 = Telethia Lecrough Telethia Lecrough (QE) |Area56 = Alcamoth |Rate56 = 0 |Enemy57 = Telethia Lesunia Telethia Lesunia (QE) |Area57 = Alcamoth |Rate57 = 0 |Enemy58 = Telethia Vol'aren Telethia Vol'aren (QE) |Area58 = Alcamoth |Rate58 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Heavy Head Armour Category:XC1 Unique Armour